Pariah
by 6172013
Summary: When you're an exile, life is screwed.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, unfortunately.

Title: Pariah

Summary: When you're an exile, life is screwed.

Rating: "T"; It may just likely go up in future chapters because of choice-words and sexual scenes.

Chapter 1

It had been sixteen years and Rogue never thought about returning back to Bayville. The suburban community had been like a second home to her where the majority of the joyous times in her life took place and the dreaded ones too. It was a place where her old family all lived. Rogue wondered if they ever thought of her; if they hated her now and wanted her out of their lives for good. After all, she was only a heavy burden on everyone's back. But today Rogue _did_ think about returning to Bayville. As much as they all hated her now, she still didn't care. There was business to attend.

"Mom, like, are you ready to ride or what?" blurted an irritated voice.

Rogue turned her gaze away from her small modest house, soon to be sold, to look at the impatient girl waiting outside the black Navigator. With her long auburn hair and hazel eye, she stood their popping gum and tapping her fingers on the car window.

"Coming, hun," Rogue replied bitterly.

The girl rolled her eyes and entered the front passenger seat with a heavy sigh.

As mother and daughter drove down the road, the daughter let out another exasperated sigh. And then another followed. It was obvious that the young teen was seeking the attention of the Rogue.

"What is it now, Raven?" Rogue snapped.

Raven was the daughter that was a reminder of the vile past Rogue had suffered and lived in, the sole reminder of her hideous mistake.

"Where are we going again? And why do we have to leave Hillside? I love the place and I'm gonna miss out on my 10th Grade Social. It's in four days and Keith Richards just asked me out. And he's like the only hottest guy in the inner circle. But there is Damien Culver. He may not be in the 'circle' but he's cute nonetheless. But imagine! A popular kid like me going out with a dork as him! It just won't work out with my reputation. After all, I have to protect it."

"Is there anything wrong with being a 'dork', as you so put it?" asked Rogue recapturing the times when she was considered the dork…the outcast…the loner…

"Nah, ma. They just don't fit. They never fit," replied Raven. "And we're going where again?"

The older woman let out a grunt. "To Bayville. I'd like to meet some old friends…"

"Oh. Whatever."

The two laid in silence throughout the whole ride; Raven listening to her I-Pod and Rogue lost in concentration behind the wheels.

oOo

_Erik told me all about her, the lady who will soon come in and officially join our ranks. He told me about the times she used to be an X-Men. Already I despise her. Is she the mother I'm suppose to have? Is she the one who abandoned me and left me to fend for my own for so many years?_

_Remy said that she left me because it was the only way to assure my survival; that I was in danger and needed to stay with him. I believe it to be all a lie. I believe she didn't want me. I believe she only left to assure her own survival leaving me to struggle on my own. But the harlot has it coming for her. I will not rest till I make her pay; till I make the world in whole pay._

_Magneto was right. The homo-superiors belong not to the meager sapiens. We shall rule and destroy them. So much pains have they caused us for sixteen years. We will not tolerate them. And I will not tolerate my _mother

"Mademoiselle Marie, Master Magneto summons you fo' dinner."

The girl called Marie turned from her small black diary to face the tall slim man leaning over the metal door.

"So I see you decided to come back, love. I didn't expect you till a few months. I guess all the whores and bitches in New Orleans couldn't keep Remy LeBeau satisfied."

The tall man glowered at the small raven-head child.

_She just can't be mine,_ he thought. _Rogue will settle this…_

"It is only because of Magneto that I won't hurt you," he said. _And because I am afraid to wound what may be of my own flesh and blood._

Remy soon left and walked down the halls.

Marie frowned. She never really liked him and supposed that he never really liked her either. But it didn't matter. Remy couldn't deny the fact that they may be kin. She loved seeing him squirm every time he saw her. She loved the way he looked guilty when he sees her watching him with other women. All his fear and wariness only fed on to the girl's powers and it had been growing quite nicely.

Marie closed her black red-laced diary, placing it on her desk, and quickly walked downstairs for dinner. She didn't want Erik waiting on her.

But little did she know that there was a certain dark shadow watching her, following her, waiting for the right moment to enter the young teen's soulless body and consume what little she had left.

That dark shadow appeared from its usual hiding spot behind the desk and twirled around. It took shape into a replica of the young Marie, only with long colorless hair and eyes as sharp as an emerald.

It waited for her.

oOo

The auburn haired girl watched through the windshield as cars and trucks moved by slowly through the traffic. She frowned. She hated traffic and all the slowness that came with it. Raven was made for speed. She was made for animation, movement, and vigor. This so fitted her mutant ability. A manipulator, she was, and a pyro demon.

Just outside her side window a motorcyclist revved up beside the car. He looked at Raven and smiled a sexy smile. She smiled back at him. The man had brown-auburn hair under his biker's helmet and a small beard and mustache. Lifting up his visor on the helmet, he shifted his eyes upon Rogue and it widened. He slowly reached out and touched the window, finally casting his eyes back on the teen. Raven touched the window with her fingertips where the man placed his. Their eyes locked.

The man outside appeared mesmerized and dazed. Raven concentrated hard staring unblinkingly at him. Suddenly his eyes flashed a red right before her and she felt a certain energy building up. The man, completely woken up from his daze, quickly found his place and his red on black eyes subsided to a mere brown. He looked back angrily at Raven and removed his hand from the window and shut his visor. He quickly returned his hands onto the handles of his bike and revved away, traveling through the maze of automobiles.

"Damn. Almost had him," the teen whispered starkly.

"Almost had who?" Rogue asked her daughter.

Raven turned her head to face her mother.

"Nothing, ma. Just some biker who ran off."

"Hmm…just don't speak out like that again, Rae. I taught you better than—"

A sudden explosion cut Rogue short.

Raven quickly shielded herself by sending an invisible shield around her—one of the many powers she picked up from her manipulating ability. Remembering her mother she quickly searched the pile for her and was relieved to see Rogue safe and getting up, brushing the metal and pieces off her black work uniform suit.

"What the hell was that!" Rogue shouted.

A random scream interrupted her from her thoughts:

"She's a mutant!"

Observers had gathered around them just at the moment, checking out what was going on.

Raven wondered how they guessed and finally figured out that it was obvious. Rogue was wearing her work uniform. Everyone would recognize her as a MAAD personnel. She was much known around the globe for being the enforcer of the Mutant Activist Association Domain and founder. And each member of their _Domain_, which consisted only of mutants, wore a familiar black suit and pants with a red badge on the shoulder saying 'MAAD-_Mutant Activist Association Domain_.' It was also said that her association might conjoin with Magneto's. But whatever it was, Raven was sure that the people recognized her. Some even ran away in different directions, scared of the dominating figure before them. Rogue, after all, wasn't an Xavier. Her group used different tactics to get what they wanted when they wanted and they weren't always friendly, either…unlike the X-men.

Snatching Raven's hand, the mutant absorber was set to 'bamf' out the scene.

"Let's get out of here," she said, but from nowhere a bullet ran straight at Rogue's back. Then two more followed.

Raven quickly turned back and saw two helicopters not too far up, a police squad member in each holding out a gun in their hands.

"Damn it again! Whatever happened to the government pact Mom signed, huh? I guess ya'll just decided to forget all about that and attack," Raven drawled.

Out of anger Raven charged up some energy into her hand and shot out burning red flames from it. With it she circled the two helicopters in the sky, only to find more coming.

"I guess you guys want to join the fun. Well then. Here you go!"

Raven then used her other hand and stretched it up towards the newcomers. She circled her palms a few time and the helicopters up in the sky did the same. It took a final twirl before it came to a halt which caused two of its passengers to fall off.

Raven watched as the two men were falling, waiting in anticipation and slight fear for their sudden death. But their fall broke just before the trafficked ground.

"Raven, put them down…the choppers."

Rogue had woken up from her 'sleep,' thanks to a borrowed healing factor, and was up on her feet once more placing the two cops, with telekinesis, safely back onto the ground.

Obeying her orders, Raven released the helicopters from her own ruthless control.

The sudden sounds of sirens wailed from different directions and because of the crowdedness, the police cars couldn't come through.

"Let's go, child, before more drama erupts."

"But—" Raven protested but was cut off abruptly.

"Now! I'll come back and deal with this situation later. An attempted assassin! Ha! Who do these fools think they are?"

And with that the two flew off into the air leaving behind them the controversy that had just stirred and the cops fruitlessly following them on foot.

As the wind flew through her hair, Raven let herself take in the mesmerizing scent of New York. And speaking of mesmerizing, the memory of the red-on-black eyes came to picture. Recently, Raven had discovered a new turn in her power. She could 'read' other people and 'activate' them. She had tested it just then on the biker and was proven correct. At first, she was upset that she couldn't make him blow up the car, after 'reading' his powers, and was soon satisfied after a while. She wondered if he knew what she did. She had controlled him! Only for a few moments, though, but still she had managed to control him, nonetheless! She could feel the power in her hand. The thought excited her. The things she can do with this amazing gift!

As Raven admired her new ability, she felt a small throb in her head. She shook it twice and ignored it. Right now she was too soaked up to even let that bother her.

oOo

Dinner with Erik was the same as always for Marie. No interruptions, no disruptions until a certain pull caught the young woman's attention.

"May I be excused?" she asked plainly from across the dinner table.

"If you wish, Marie-Belle" replied Magneto.

Marie frowned at the use of her full name. She then quickly left her seat and went out the dining room. Upstairs, something was calling her. And she couldn't just ignore it. The pull was getting stronger.

At the foot of her bedroom door, Marie turned the doorknob. Walking inside, she felt a strong presence. Something was in there. She knew…and she didn't like it one bit…

"You've came to my call," came a soft almost inaudible voice.

Right there on Marie's bed was a white hooded figure, its head lowered.

"And who the hell are you?" Marie inquired, set ready to attack.

"My dear, you need not to get defensive at all. After all it wouldn't make any sense. I am _Essence_."

_Essence?_

The shadow slowly pulled back its hood and lifted its face up to look directly at Marie.

"Is there anything wrong, dear?" the shadow said after seeing the shocked look on the girl's face.

Maria walked closer towards the mysterious being and inspected it with her eyes piercingly. She was speechless of the replica of herself that sat before her.

"What do you want?" Marie finally asked, jerking backwards away from the hooded figure.

"No, the question is 'what do _you_ want' and I am here to fulfill this want you have, _your_ desire."

Marie looked at her questioningly and a frowned. She didn't think she liked this _Essence_ at all.

Finally the shadow stood up from the bed at full height, looking eye to eye at her.

"Marie-Bella, I know your hate for humans is strong. I know that very much. But why not take that hate and do something with it? You don't deserve this life hiding behind walls from people who have no power over you. Instilled in you is the power to control, rule, and dominate. You _can_ be supreme. You _can_ manipulate."

"Who are you really?" Maria asked disregarding what the white shadow had just said.

"Stubborn little child aren't you? I am _Essence_."

Marie eyes darted at her like poison.

"_What_ are you?" Marie corrected.

The shadow-replica nodded towards the red-laced diary on the bed. "You poured your whole soul into that book," she said, "And I'm afraid there's barely any left in you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Marie retorted.

"I want you to let me back inside you. To let me help you accomplish this deep desire of yours. Don't write in that book anymore."

Marie scowled at the comment. It only made the shadow laugh.

"So what do you say, eh?"

"I say…go bitch someplace else," the teen replied.

Now it was the shadow's turn to frown.

"That wasn't the answer I expected," she said.

"So you really think that I'm going to let _you _'in' only because of some bullshit you just spat? Imbecile."

"You're trying my patience, girl."

Maria's face brightened bitterly. She seemed to be enjoying the essence's lost of cool.

"And what if I won't go with your plan?"

Shade's sinister smile came back again.

"You love him very much, don't you?"

Maria jumped at this.

"I love who?" she nearly barked.

"Just calm yourself down, Marie. You know who I mean. In your heart you love him very much. Too much, I have to say. It's almost a sin."

Essence let the last bit sink in a bit before continuing.

"And you want to be loved. Not only by him but you so desperately want to know who your parents are. I can give you a glimpse of your biological mother if you only allow me in. Then maybe, at another time of course, I'll even tell you who your real father is."

For the first time Marie began to boil. The desire to know her real father was very great indeed. And her mother…a glimpse? As much as she hated her there was still the longing to see her…even a peek.

"Ah, I see that I've hit a soft spot."

Marie's face hardened a bit. And yes, Shade was right; she did hit a soft spot.

"You'll really do this for me? Let me take revenge on all the ones that have ridiculed and hated me for as much as fifteen years? Will you actually aid me through this? Will you really help me rise to supreme…?" Maria lowered her voice to a whisper. "…and help me find my real parents…especially my, my true father?"

"Oh, why yes, dear," replied the now joyous shadow. "As a matter of fact, I'll give you a glimpse of your mother right now if only you let me in."

Marie's face lay expressionless. Essence knew very much that she really wanted to see her mother.

"So what would it be, Marie-belle?"

"No." Marie concentrated on sending a mental blow on the shadow's head, but instead was backfired.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," the shadow said to herself as she watched the girl grimace in pain and collapse.

oOo

The constant throbbing in Raven's head soon grew into an extreme ache.

Rogue, noticing her daughter lacking behind, stopped and turned back around.

"Raven!" she shouted.

Raven let out a shrilled scream and lost control of her powers. She dropped quickly through the air, choking in it and drenched in the immense and building pain of the throbbing.

By the time Rogue realized that she was gone, Raven had already fallen into the tall grasses by the narrow empty road.

"Raven! I'm coming!"

Rogue dived down and landed on the soft grass. There was a whimpering coming from her left. Her daughter wasn't too far.

oOo

Remy LeBeau rode through an empty road between grassy plains on his bike. Just about twenty minutes ago he had encountered what looked like Rogue in a black car. He couldn't believe it at first. Fortunately, she didn't see him but the girl on the front passenger seat did. At first he thought it was Marie but he figured it couldn't have been her. Unlike Marie's raven hair and green eyes, this girl had auburn hair and hazel eyes. They looked so much the same. They could have been…

…sisters…

Remy shook his head. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Rogue never told him about a second child.

And then that second child. Curse her! What ever the little brat did to him back there was beyond his him. When he looked into her eyes he felt pulled to it, mesmerized and not at his place. All the rest of his surroundings seemed to have disappeared. The only thing there was were a solemn darkness and a visible glass between him and the young _fille_. For some unexplainable reason he reached his hand to try to touch her and she did the same but only to be met with cold glass. After a while he pulled back quickly. And he knew he felt something happen during the interval of the touching. Something did happened and he didn't know what.

"Dammit!" Remy cursed to himself. He hated not knowing things.

Suddenly, Remy heard a scream from the sky. He looked up and saw a hazy outline of a person fall unto the ground. He quickly turned his bike to the right and into the tall grasses. Someone needed his help.

When Remy neared to the scene he heard whimpering and another voice hushing it. Curious as to what was going on he zoomed in on the two people in the grass. A woman was huddling a child in her arms. When the woman looked up her eyes met Remy's and a look of alarm fell unto her face and then anger. Remy, on the other hand, was just as alarmed and angry. Here was the woman who left him out of the blue. Here was the woman who gave him false hope of a perfect future together. Here was the woman who he had always loved. Here was Rogue.

**AN: I would love some feedback to help me improve this fic in any way so do help me and review.**

_**Review…**_


End file.
